Vocantem Ventis
by Jack the Dragon
Summary: What if Ty decided not to save the crater he went up the slide and left the home he had not found but built. What creatures will Ty and his friends find and meet outside their home and will they ever return? This is what I think will happen.
1. Prologue What Was Left Behind

Ty watched his friends disappear behind the the rock that shielded the top of the ramp from his view before he slowly turned around and sighed. "Sure was nice" he said "As nice as your previous home?" asked Revvit who was perched on top of his head "Different. That place I found, this one I built, we built, a community, friendships" "Unfortunately that does not make any difference to the volcano" his friend countered in his natural way. "Yeah I know" said Ty slowly. Then he turned his treads towards the slide before looking back at the garage one last time before he stopped and closed his optics as if he wanted to hold the picture of what he had seen in his mind forever.

Then he opened them again and without looking back rolled onto the slide, up to the top and finally taking one final despairing look back at the home he had loved, where he had made friends and friendships that he treasured more than anything else. Then he turned away and rolled off in the direction that his friends had taken. He soon found them waiting for him in a clearing not that far ahead. None of them spoke until Dozer broke the silence "So where do we go from here?" he asked "I don't know but we'll find somewhere to call home" Ty replied "You think it'll be as nice as you know" Garby broke off not wanting to finish the sentence "Maybe Garby maybe" Ty looked round at them "Let's roll trux" he said and with that the group set off. To where they did not know. But wherever they went they hoped to find some place that they could eventually call home.

Meanwhile back in the crater D-Structs, Skrap-It, Lloyd, Break-It and Smash-It were heading towards the garage. "Eh are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Skrap-It "The volcano seems kind of eh _kkkkt_ kind of angry" D-Structs immediately lowered his head to the scraptool and growled "Yah. Maybe not that angry" he said hoping to anger the black and white t-trux further. "There are parts in that garage and I want to get them before the larva does" came the reply. "Before the larva does what?" Break-It asked "Before the larva uses the parts scraphead!" Smash-It replied crossly ramming into his fellow tool.

"Larva doesn't use parts it melts them scraphead!" Lloyd said angrily before he rammed into Smash-It who was flung into Break-It resulting in both tools ending up in a heap as they usually did when arguing. Finallly the arrived at the garage and D-Structs approached with caution. He had never been inside it before so he didn't know what it would be like but with the volcano ready to blow he didn't have much of a choice. Slowly he rolled up the ramp the scraptools following behind him as cased the area in front of him for traps. But from what he could see there were no indications or anything that suggested traps at all.

"Get to work" he growled and without arguing the quartet of scraptools immediately began rummaging among the various parts and pieces picking out and piling up the most important ones (mostly t-trux parts). When they had gathered all the parts that they knew they would need to repair D-Structs, if the need ever arose, they noticed a problem "How are we gonna carry all these back?" asked Skrap-It looking up at his master for answer. Said t-trux thought before replying "Put them on" and needing no further hassling the four tools obediently put the various nuts, bolts, screws and other parts into boxes that had been left behind by Ty and the others and in the end they put the boxes onto D-Structs where they could find space on his treads and back and the remaining ones he picked up with his claw tail and all five headed out of the garage. As they did so they felt the ground shake violently beneath them and they quickened their pace to get back to the high ground on which they had watched all the trux and tools in the crater flee from their homes.

When they got to the cliff tops where they had set up a temporary base camp Skrap-It, Lloyd and the other two tools unloaded the parts and put them under some overhanging rocks for safe keeping. While they were storing the parts D-Structs turned his gaze out towards the garage and an evil smile appeared on his face "I told you this crater belonged to me Ty" he said before shifting round to look at the volcano "And it soon will be". He started to laugh quietly at first before it grew louder and louder until it was echoing around the cliffs and the scraptools, who had finished putting away the parts, smiled a new era was coming to the crater one in which their master would rule it. Forever.

As night fell Ty and the others made camp in a small clearing by a stream and after having dinner they went to sleep and nobody not even Ton-Ton, who was usually the chatterbox of the group, said nothing and was sleeping as well. Skya only slept for about half an hour before she heard tread noises and opened her eyes to see Ty roll slowly away from the group towards the stream that they had made camp next to, stop and look down at the water. From his posture she could tell that the red t-trux wasn't looking good so she rolled quietly over and parked next to him. "Is something wrong Ty?" she asked and he voice seemed to jolt him out of his stupor "I can't believe I ran away again and let everybody in the crater down" Skya shook her head and replied "Ty there was nothing you could have down so you can't blame yourself just because you feel like you let all those trux down because you didn't".

Ty still looked saddened until Skya spoke again "Did I ever tell you that I was forced out of my old home too when I was young" and Ty turned to her surprise and curiousity on his face "No why" "Because of a Pounder" came the quiet reply "A Poundersaurolophus I've seen one but never up close" "Good for you because when a Pounder moves in nobody stays" said Skya looking down at her relfection next to Ty's in the water "It drove my whole herd out of the valley we lived in Pounder's mark their territory by pounding everything and everyone you know that right" "I do and I'm sorry to hear that" "Don't apologise Ty you don't have too". To her relief her friend smiled "Thanks Skya your a great friend" "It's what I do" she replied smiling her trademark smile at him.

"We could say the same thing Ty" said another voice and the pair looked round to see Dozer, Ton-Ton, Garby the reptools and the tortools come up to them and they too were all smiling "Thanks everyone I don't know what I'd do without you" "Same here dude" replied Ton-Ton "And we all have your back Ty" added Revvit climbing onto his best friend's left tread "Thanks Rev now let's get some sleep big day ahead tomorrow" and together the group went back to the clearing and soon dropped off to sleep.

"Come on I'll turn you all into scrap!" the group were jolted awake by this cry coming from somewhere nearby "Where's it coming from?" asked Ty and Skya lifted her neck to see over the trees. "Straight ahead there's a canyon that's the most likely place" "Then let's roll everyone" and with that the group rolled quickly forward to the rescue of the trux in need.


	2. Chapter 1 Scraptor Showdown

With the tools clinging onto them the group sped through the trees towards the sounds of the battle that was taking place. Ty was out in front a determined look on his face one he usually wore when going into a situation that was dangerous as he had done in the past back in the crater. The trees began to thin out as they drew nearer and nearer to the fight. Suddenly they burst out of the trees and after turning around a rock they found the cause of the sounds. Backed up against the wall and surrounded by ten scraptors was a blue female Dozeratops her blade lowered threatening any of the metal menaces that came too close to her.

"Come on you cowards I'll show you how a real Dinotrux fights you nearly scrapped my father but you won't take me so easily!" she declared returning the glares her tormenters threw at her. "Rev you and the tools stay in cover we'll deal with these things" ordered Ty "Will do Ty and be careful" "Rev I'm always careful" his friend replied back "Nobody scraps a Dozeratops!" roared Dozer angrily lowering his blade gathering himself to charge.

"You heard him gang let do this!" and with that the group charged at the scraptors "It's dozin' time!" Dozer's battle cry rang out loud and long and the female turned her gaze at the sound of Ty's roar as the group of five came crashing down on the pack and her look of surprise turned to one of anger "What are you doing I had everything under control!" "Not from we're standing!" Skya replied before using her hook to sling one scraptor into another sending them both flying into Ton-Ton's bed which the Ankylodump then sent them flying into the air and crashing down some feet away from them. Ty's wrecking ball sent two more scraptor's flying follow by another that Dozer had dozed.

This went on until there was only one scraptor left staring at the trux "Problem?" asked Ty his optics narrowed. The scraptor looked at them from one to the other until it turned tail and raced into the trees "That's what I thought" the group then turned back to the blue female who was still where she was and was looking at them with an indignant look on her face "I didn't need your help!" she said hotly and the trux looked at each other in dismay "Why what did you think I was going to say" "A thank you would've sufficed" said Revvit as he, the other reptools and the tortools came over from where they had been sheltering during the battle. "Yeah and anyways" said Dozer rolling forward a bit "What's a Dozeratops like you doing out here?" "None of your business" came the sharp but short reply.

"What's your name anyway?" Ton-Ton asked and there was a moment's pause before she replied "Well since you saved my treads so I guess I'll tell you it's" "There you are Blue Diamond I've been looking all over for you" said another female voice and the trux looked up to see a red female Ankylodump aproaching them stopping when she noticed the convoy of mixed trux "Oh hello there who are you?" she asked her face holding much more friendship than the Dozeratops had.

"I'm Ty" replied Ty smiling happily "And this is Dozer" "Mm hmm" "Ton-Ton" there was no reply "Ton-Ton?" Ton-Ton didn't answer. He was staring at Rose "Ton-Ton!" "Ah sorry dude my bad" and to this response Rose giggled and he felt his metal heat up at it "Skya" "Hey" "Garby" "Nice to meet ya" "And the tools are Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack" he added gesturing to each of the the trux and tools in turn. "Wait your the 'Ty'?" asked Blue Diamond her optics wide "Sure am" was the reply that answered her question.

A sheepish look came onto the blue Dozeraptop's face "Guess I owe you an apology" she said slowly "No need" said Revvit "Huh?" "You are not the first Dinotrux we've come across to have a temper like yours" "You mean Dozer" said Ton-Ton quickly "Ton-Ton!" said trux glared at his friend "Sorry". "Well now that introductions are aside maybe somebody could tell me why I can't move" said Blue Diamond "One of those scrappers must've got me" "I've told you about going off on your own!" scolded Rose and the female dozeratops held her head in shame "Looks like you have a tread screw missing" said Revvit "I think we have one of those in what we brought hang on". He quickly climbed into Ton-Ton's bed and after a small search through the boxes brought out a Dozeratops tread screw.

Blue Diamond watched as he apple green and bright yellow reptool effeciently put the screw in before climbing up onto her nose horn. "Try it now" he said and she gave her treads a quick spin on the spot and her face brightened "Wow you do good work" she said smiling up at Revvit "My pleasure" came the reply and he hopped off her and back onto Ty scurrying his way up to the red t-trux's head which was his favourite perch.

"Good job Rev now let's move before more scraptors show up" "Couldn't agree more" said Blue Diamond and the group soon rolled off into the forest leaving the canyon behind them and with two new additions to their ranks. The group moved away from the canyon and into the forest but it soon began to thin out to where there was open ground and the trux could travel more freely than before. As soon as they hit more open ground however Ton Ton immediately started ramping on any rocks he could find that were big enough for him to go up. Dozer was talking to Blue Diamond about how the trux had met the tortools when Thunk!

"Uh dudes little help" said Ton Ton for he had once again got stuck in a tree with two pronged branches on the top. "Again" said Dozer begrudgingly as he came over. At that moment Rose came over and saw what had happened "You okay?" she asked although she was smiling as she said it "No I'm fine just hanging out no biggie" came the reply at which she laughed which made the blue ankylodump's face heat up again before Dozer rammed into the tree knocking him down once again.


	3. Chapter 2 A Rescue And A Voice

That night the group made camp in a small dell under Rose's suggestion since she and Blue Diamond knew the area much better than the trux. Ty, Dozer and Ton-Ton were looking for ore but Ty and Ton-Ton could tell that something was up with Dozer for he was being much quieter than usual and he was rolling to and fro as if he had something on his mind which Ty decided to ask about. "Hey Dozer you okay. Come on lighten up we'll find a new home" "I don't know what's wrong me" replied Dozer "I can't eat, I can't sleep. Maybe I'm coming down with something." "Ho ho ho. Oh I know what you've got" said Ty grinning "The 'L' word" "Yeah the 'L' word" said Ton-Ton "Err what 'L' word" "Guess" "Leperosy?" "No Ton-Ton no it's four letters starts with l ends with e" "Uh 'lice'" he suggested. "No it's not that either" "Then what?!" Ton-Ton asked desperate for an answer.

"Dozer, my friend, is in _love_ " "Oh yeah. _Love_ " said Ton-Ton coyly "You mean with Blue Diamond" said Dozer looking at them like they were crazy "No". "Ah Blue Diamond's revving your engine come on admit it" said Ton-Ton slyly. "A more rugged dozeratops like you" said Ty "And a more rugged dozeratops like her ha ha ha" "No, No, NO! You guys are dead wrong!" Dozer protested hotly and turned away from them. The second he did the pair burst out laughing "Ha ha! Denial of the clincher! Your're in love Dozer!" " _Dozer and Blue Diamond parked beneath a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " "Real funny guys, real funny" said Dozer shortly and he rolled off back to the camp.

Ty and Ton-Ton continued to laugh as they collected the ore they had found before they followed Dozer back to the rest of the group. He said nothing as he placed himself on the opposite side from Blue Diamond. "What's so funny?" asked Skya. Ton-Ton was about to reply when he recieved a look from Dozer that read. _"Tell them and your parts!"_ "Nothin'" said Ton-Ton before chowing down on some of the ore the three had gathered. "Well can't we all share it" said Waldo dryly "I wish I could find something to laugh it" "You will but I think it's time we got some sleep" said Rose. Ty yawned "She's right. Good night guys" and he rolled back into the shelter of some rocks. The others did the same thing making themselves as comfortable as they could and soon they were all fast asleep.

Revvit was up first the next morning and as he woke nothing seemed amiss. That was when he smelt the smoke. His eyes widened and he looked quickly round to see that thick black smoke was rising from the trees behind them. "Fire! Everyone up quick!" the trux and tools were awake in an instant as the heard the crackling of the flames as they got closer and closer. "Let's roll everyone we have to get out of here!" said Ty and almost instantly the group were speeding through the forest pushing aside or knocking down anything that got in their way. "Keep moving it is getting closer" Revvit called out as they sped on "Now's not the time Revvit!" Click Clack answered from his position in Ton-Ton's bed with Waldo and Ace.

Just then they heard a voice call out to them "Over here!" they looked and saw a trux they had never seen before but the fact that he or she was trying to help them was obvious and they quickly sped over. "Are you all okay?" she asked "We're fine but who and what are you?" Skya asked "My names's Rain and I'm a Hydrodon" "Fascinating I have only heard of Hydrodons but have never seen one until now" "Introductions later Rev right now we've got a forest fire to deal with" "Too right kid" said another voice as a second Hydrodon rolled onto the scene looking grim.

"There you are Flynt I was starting to get worried" said Rain and Flynt scoffed "Worried shmurried and we need to get out of here the fire's spreading round the sides of the clearing if we don't move now we'll be trapped!" "But Flynt we can't just run" Rain protested "You can't always fight your problems and besides better outside the forest then in it I say" and with that he took off towards a gap in the trees. Rain rolled her eyes before racing after him with the trux following behind deciding that they would be better off with two trux who knew how to handle fire. Suddenly the was a loud creaking sound and just as Flynt passed under a tree it crashed down on him knocking him out. "Flynt no!" cried Rain as the flames lapped the tree trunk. Ty was quick to respond by chargin forward and smashing the flame ridden tree off of the male Hydrodon but he didn't move.

Rain hurriedly drove up to him. "He's out cold" she replied "Skya" said Ty "Already on it" she replied and she hooked Flynt as best she could while Dozer lowered his blade and pushed him along as best he could. Finally the group reached the edge of the forest and in the shelter of some rocks stopped and the reptools swarmed over Flynt checking him over. "How bad is he Rev?" Ty asked and the reptool looked up at him before replying "He is mostly suffering from the force of the tree hitting him but other than that he doesn't seem to be too badly damaged." Rain pulled up alongside Ty "I'll keep watch if you like" she said and he smiled "Good idea" "I think it is best we stay here for the time being until he recovers" said Revvit hopping onto Ty's right tread and the red t-trux rolled away leaving Rain watching over their fallen friend. After a short while she noticed him raise his head slightly and look at her through half closed eyes "Don't talk save you strength" she said kindly and he lay his head down on the ground before replying "Thanks just not used to being helped so much" "Well here's to firsts" said Rain smiling kindly as Flynt smiled back at her.

Dozer was sitting by himself on top of the cliff near to where the group had made camp. All the while he was there his mind was focused on one thing: Blue Diamond. Ever since he had laid eyes one her he just couldn't get the sky blue colored female dozeratops out of his mind. His mind was swirling with thoughts as he tried to straighten them out. While he was doing this he didn't notice that he was being watched. From down below hidden by a large rock a dark figure was watching the yellow dozeratops closely with narrowed eyes. Dozer sighed glumly when a voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Dozer are you okay?" Blue Diamond had appeared behind him and her optics held a look of concern for him. "I just miss the crater I guess" he said slowly and she drew up alongside him and smiled comfortingly "Your home may be gone but you've still got you friends and they'll always take care of you" she said kindly to which he smiled. "Thanks that means a lot really". The pair smiled at each other before Blue Diamond asked him something that took him completely off guard.

"Why did you give Ton-Ton that look back in the forest you looked as if you could've scrapped him there and then?" she asked and Dozer stumbled in finding a reply "Well it's uh well you see it's um um um it it's" "Yes" she prompted. The yellow male took a deep breath before speaking his voice level "It's because well promise you'll consider this okay" she nodded so he continued "Well ever since we met I've well began to look at you as more than a friend" said Dozer slowly and she nodded again "so in other words I" he broke off abruptly as there came a loud crash from nearby "Who's there!" there was no reply "We better find the others and fast because something tells me we're not alone out here!" said Blue Diamond and the pair quickly race back to the camp.

Meanwhile Ty was out on his own night ramble deciding that he needed some time to himself. Revvit had been worried but he had told the reptool that he would be fine and would come straight back to the group if anything bad happened. He was also taking the opportunity to have a midnight snack so he put his nose to the ground and started sniffing for ore. While he was doing this he heard a noise from behind him and turned around. There was no one there but yet. He peered hard into the darkness trying to see if anyone was there. "Hello anyone there" there was no reply and Ty shrugged thinking it must have been a loose piece of rock that had been disloged by the wind. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his metal for standing in front of him was a pair of eyes staring at him from a patch of darkness in front of him.

Regaining himself Ty boldly faced the eyes which stared at him blinking now and then. "Whoever you are I'm not afraid of you" there was no reply for a moment than a voice spoke to him "I have warning for you Ty". Ty was shocked "How do you know my name?!" he asked both amazed and shocked at the same time. The voice ignored him and the eyes drifted further into the darkness surrounding them "You must leave here at once there are dangers you in these lands you don't know of. Leave as soon as possible and quickly" with that the eyes disappeared into the night leaving a stunned Ty lost for words before he turned and rapidly headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter 3 Hell And Highwater

D-Structs was jolted awake as the volcano gave off another tremendous rumble and he felt the ground shake beneath his treads as he saw the fiery mountain spew out more and more thick black smoke from the crater at its top. It had been three days since the crater had been evacuated with all the trux and tools living in it leaving. Well apart from him, Skrap-It, Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It as the five of them had been living up on the cliffs where they had made camp to wait out the volcano's eruption. Which hadn't happened in the time he had expected but he had grown to live with it having its occasional smoke now and then but it was only adding to his anxiety which was something he never thought would happen especially to him but appearently it was. What happened next took him completely by surprise as the whole ground and the earth seemed to roar as it started to shake and then he noticed that a crack had appeared in the ground nearby.

The scraptools had jumped awake at the sudden vibration with Skrap-It screaming "EARTHQUAKE!" sending them scurrying in all directions seeking cover eventually hiding behind their master and they all watched in awe and fear as a wave of larva leapt over the top of the volcano. The ground beneath them was shaking more violently than before and the crack was growing bigger and bigger until D-Structs roared louder than he had ever roared before "MOVE NOW!" and with the scraptools scurrying along behind him the group raced down from the cliffs, which they had been standing on a few moments earlier, just as they split open like a cracking egg. Chunks of rock flew in all directions and D-Structs had to swerve this way and that to avoid getting hit by them. The scraptools had all jumped onto his back and whether it was the severity of the situation or because he was more intent on getting out alive he didn't try and shake them off as he raced on and on.

Suddenly one of the rocks hurtling from above smote him heavily on his head with such force that the scraptools barely had enough time to jump clear before he was rolling across the ground before finally stopping after slamming into a large rock and did not move for a long time afterwards. "D-STRUCTS!" Skrap-It rushed forward and began pushing against the massive metal frame of the now unconscious t-trux in a vain attempt to wake him up even when Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It tried to help. "We have to get help!" said Smash-It "How can do that scraphead!" Lloyd yelled "There's no other trux or tools in the crater except us!" "That doesn't mean we should try" said Break-It "I don't _kkkkkt_ think we have much of a _kkkt_ choice" said Skrap-It stepping forward.

"I'll take a look _kkkt_ around and try and find someone" he said starting forward before stopping to give the other three a hard glare "And if I come and find you scrapping him. You'll be sorry" and then with a final " _kkt_ " Skrap-It darted off leaving his 'companions' to watch D-Structs and after considering that Skrap-It would be glad of an excuse to take them apart kept their distance from their master.

Skrap-It was soon was tired, dusty and hot as he struggled on through the destruction of the crater, rocks were strewn everywhere, the dust and smoke made it hard to breath and the heat was slowly becoming unbearable but something, _something_ drove him on even though he knew it would be for nothing. Every trux and tool had left the crater except himself, D-Structs and the other three. Ever since he been takien on as the t-trux's right hand claw he had felt a bond grow between them and, even though he would never it, he felt a strange connection between them and it felt _right_ for some reason like the friendship between Ty and Revvit.

Suddenly a massive flaming rock hurtled past him as the ground shook again and he whipped round to see that the volcano was forcing out even more smoke and larva before an explosion unlike anything he had heard or felt before sounded out like the roar of a thousand dinotrux seemingly breaking the sky in two as specks of flame shot from the top of the fiery mountain followed by an enormous column of ash followed by several more specks of flame hurled upwards and downwards by the explosion _and one was heading right for him!_ Skrap-It flung himself out of the way just in time as the burning boulder smashed into the ground next to him.

For a moment he froze but only for a moment in the realization that the molten rock he had just dodged could have easily smashed and melted him into scrap metal. One instant he was standing stock still the next he was rushing forward with speed he did not know he had and he forced himself to run on and on not daring to look back or stop. But he did stop when CLANG! His face connected with something metal and he shook his head to force the daze from it before staring up at the figure in front of him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" it was a question not a statement that meet the scraptool's audio receivers and the voice held concern in it. Deciding that an answer was in order he blurted out desperately "D-Structs is _kkkkt_ unconscious I _kkkkt_ came to _kkkkt_ find _kkkt_ help!" The figure's eyes widened before narrowing in seriousness "Show me."

Blackness. That was all D-Structs could see. He also felt nothing, instead he felt weightless. Then a voice spoke from somwhere in the darkness. "I taught you better than this" the voice for some reason sounded _familiar_ though he didn't know where had had heard it before. Then shapes loomed up out of the black and he before him a large cave and that the speaker was a very large t-trux far bigger than he was. His colours like his own only the white was replaced with a reddish grey. He had large spikes on his back and tail with a pair of large crests that were mounted above either side of his eyes along with a spiked wrecking ball much large than his claw and was sected into dodecagons, his face was hard with several scars running down it: his right optic was gouged his left hand mangled but he carried himself with a dignity. There was only one trux this could be. _His father!_ Then his father spoke again and he saw that he was speaking to his younger self.

 _"When I told you to be strong I meant use your strength to help others! Not take from them!" D-Structs saw his past self lower his head in shame "But D-Stroy said that only the strong survive" and his father growled before roaring at the top of his voice which was so loud it threatened to deafen D-Structs "D-STROY!" the roar echoed through the cave and another young male t-trux similar to his father but with larger spikes on the top of his head and back with a five segmented drill tail came into the cave. "Yes father?" he asked "Drop the innocence D-Stroy! What lies have you been pouring into your younger brother now!" demanded his father glaring daggers at the other young male which was quite suprising since he only had one optic causing D-Stroy to cringe visibly. "D-Structs leave. I want a word with your brother" D-Structs exited the cave but he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into as rock in the ground and fell over onto his front and another figure loomed over him before speaking._

"Get up D-Structs" a firm voice suddenly reached him and he felt his head move towards the voice before opening his optics and saw a t-trux standing before him Skrap-It in front of him. The t-trux however was someone he never thought he would see ever again. "Get up" the t-trux said again and D-Structs forced himself to his treads but he slid onto the ground again. "You _must_ get up" the vioce came again and he pushed against the ground as hard as he could before forcing himself upright "Get up! Get up!" at last his treads were back flat on the ground though he might have fallen over again had the other t-trux not come to his side and steadied him.

"Come with me" he said urgently and the scraptools quickly jumped onto D-Structs as the pair of trux rolled off just as a wall of fire lapped around the rock D-Structs had been lying against before. They were slow to get moving as D-Structs was still shaken up and the other t-trux kept glancing back and stopping to make sure he was alright but soon the pair had got a good pace going and were now racing through the wrecked landscape in the hope that they might make it out alive. They jerked suddenly and turned in another direction just avoiding a river of larva in front of them and began weaving their way through the carnage of what was left of the crater stopping again to avoid a wall of flame leap up in front of them before racing on dodging this way and that to avoid the fire and falling rocks.

After sliding down a slope and splashing into a river the pair raced on the scraptools holding on fast to the spikes on D-Structs back as the t-truxs twisted and turned beneath them turning this way and that only to be met with a wall of fire at every turn they made. They also had several close calls with falling pieces of burning trees. Suddenly the t-trux that Skrap-It had brought to help stopped and looked at something his mouth agape and their mouths and D-Structs's quickly followed for pouring down a the volcano and heading straight for them was a massive cloud that shot across the ground at an alarming rate "Hurry! If that catches us we're done for!" he roared and the pair took off down the river as fast as they could.

Water sloshed onto the banks the fire hissing as it made connection as the two trux raced through it their engines pounding, the heat of the flames hitting them at every turn and above it all the roar of the volcano and the pyroclastic flow that was sweeping across the ground towards them like wind over a field. After a few more twists and turns here and there they scrambled to check themselves as they reach the top of a high waterfall. They looked back. The cloud of doom was almost upon them. But even closer than that was an enormous flaming tree that was coming down like an angel of death. "JUMP!" That was the last thing D-Structs heard for sometime as, with the scraptools screaming as they held tightly onto his back, the pair flung themselves of the cliff just in time as the tree crashed into river behind them and the cloud crashed down on where the isx had just been. They splashed into the water below at the bottom disappearing beneath the foaming waters holding their breath for as long as they could before finally being forced up for air.

A few minutes later the two trux had dragged their weary bodies onto land and then lay there tired and out of breath while the scraptools did the same. They raised themselves up and turned to look back at what was left of the crater. Trees were either knocked down or on fire. Rocks were split and crumbling and fire was everywhere.

D-Structs looked at his rescuer with tired optics which were mirrored by that of the other t-trux "I thought you were gone?" he said finally finding his voice while the other smiled "It takes more than a few scraptors to beat me little brother" those words sent a warm feeling through D-Structs and he found a very small smile coming onto his face. The t-trux looked back at the blazing inferno that was now the crater. "I don't think you and your companions will be going back there anytime soon" "We don't plan too." The other t-trux smiled "Our paths will cross again little brother and remember _Not all those who wonder are lost_ " and with that he turned away from D-Structs and the four scraptools and drove away into the night.

"So what _kkt_ now?" Skrap-It asked looking up at his master who was still staring after their rescuer "We rest here and move on in the morning it will be better that way." Skrap-It, Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It readily agreed to this and settled down next to the large black and white t-trux before they all fell into a deep sleep.

From the shadows a pair of eyes watched them "Be safe D-Structs for you will find that even those who you hate can be the ones to bring you back to who you really were" the eyes blinked for a few moments. As D-Structs closed his optics and was about to fall into the black depths of sleep when he heard it. Clear and strong on the still night air.

Unkinown Voice: Home is behind, the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow, to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade

Hope shall be, none shall fade

And then very quietly he heard it. "Goodnight D-Stucts, little brother." Before sleep finally claimed him.


	5. Chapter 4 Mutual Protection

The morning was like a sigh of relief for the group as it drove away the fears and happenings of the night. Ty had returned to the camp and had found Dozer and Blue Diamond giving the rest of the group a hurried version of what had happened to them and he was quick to add in his own encounter with the mysterious trux. "Who do you think it could be?" Skya asked as the group packed up their encampment with Flynt and Rain helping them, the former having recovered earlier that night, "I don't know. But whoever it was they were gone before I could see who they were." The trux tried to think of an answer to last nights events but they came up with nothing. Soon it was time to go and the Ty turned to the two Hydrodons "You want to come along?" he asked "There's room for two more in the gang" "It would be nice Ty but we have to go our own way" replied Flynt "We have a forest to check on it's probably burned itself out by now" "I understand" said Ty. "Goodbye and thanks for everything" said Rain as the two headed back to the forest "And lookout for yourselves" added Flynt.

The group watched them until they were out of sight, then they turned and headed off in the opposite direction as the sun began to climb higher into the sky. They travelled on until at last they rounded a large rock and saw a group of trees up ahead. "What's that Rev?" asked Ty "I think it is an oasis" replied his friend "Finally I could do with a drink all this travelling is making me thirsty" said Ton-Ton "You said it" agreed Dozer. As they got closer though they began to make out shapes by the water "Are those trux?" said Rose squinting her eyes to try and see if she was right "Skya take a look" said Ty and she extended her neck to see. "I can see a craneasur, three gluphosaurs and a rollodon?" she answered confused "Huh guess we're not the only group that has different dinotrux working together."

Ty and the others moved slowly forward hoping to get as close to the strange trux as possible without being noticed. They didn't have much luck. For they had not gotten more than a few yards towards the group of trux when one of the gluphosaurs glanced upwards and saw them. "T-Trux! T-Trux!" he yelled alerting the rest of those gathered around him to the gangs presence. The other two gluphosaurs, craneasaur and rollodon immediately turned around and glared at the group with narrowed optics for they had clearly gone into battle mode as the gluphosaurs had put the frills out. "Stay back t-trux!" growled the rollodon "Unless you want to go home sore and sorry!" "Hey calm down! I'm not here to fight!" Ty protested as the others came up beside him.

Suddenly the male craneasaurs' optics widened as he saw this "Wait you're . . . you're Ty Rux!" he cried exictedly and the rest of the trux by his side relaxed themselves. "Huh seems like our fame's spread" said Ace from Ton-Ton's bed "You mean Ty's fame" said Waldo. The gluphosaurus relaxed their frills and smiled "Sorry we were gonna paste ya" said the first one who was most likely the leader of the three. "Neh not the first time we've dealt with your kind" said Ty "I'm Rusty by the way" said the craneasaur "These three are Split, Splat and Splot" said trux smiled in greeting "And the rollodon over there is Rolley" "Sure am" came the reply which surprised the gang. "I thought rollodons didn't talk" said Dozer and Rusty bent forward and whispered "He got seperated from his herd during a tornado it jolted his voice box" "Oh right."

Rusty's group allowed Ty and the others to take a drink which they gladly did, the cool water was welcomed into their mouths as they gulped it down in relief "So what are you guys doing out here so far from the crater?" asked Splat "It was threatened by a volcano" said Ty in an almost distant voice "We were lucky to escape before it started been on the move ever since." "And a lot can happen in that time" said Rolley "Yeah like what happened last night" said Ton-Ton "What does he mean 'last night'?" asked Rusty curiously "Oh Dozer and Blue Diamond heard a strange noise and Ty saw some eyes in the dark and" he broke off as he noticed his friends and Rose were giving him the 'look' "Er oops hehe." "So yeah as Ton-Ton just told you we had some strange occurrences last night."

"Hmm sounds very odd I will admit" said Rusty "Hey maybe it was that strange trux who stole our ore" said Splot "You know when we first me you Rusty" "Yeah I remember but you didn't get a look at who it was just a few tread prints" "What did they look like?" Skya asked "Well they were multi treaded for one thing and they belonged to a t-trux" "A t-trux out here!" said Click-Clack before he quickly pulled his head in while his bits started rattling with fright. "Oh come on nothing we can't handle" said Blue Diamond "Keep telling yourself that and you may come to regret it" said a new voice and the trux all turned their heads to see a trio of tools approaching them. One was a scraptool who looked exactly like Skrap-It only he didn't twitch every now and then. The second was a Slamtool but he had a much friendlier expression on his face than most of his kind and the third and final was a tool that they had never seen before.

The trux all stared at the three tools their optics hinting at suspicion especially at the scraptool and Rusty and his friends noticed this and quickly spoke out. "These are our friends Scorcher, Banger and Locker they helped repair us" he said much to the disbelief of the other trux "You're crazy!" Dozer almost yelled at them "Most trux would consider working and living with reptools is crazy so aren't we all" said Scorcher "The dudes kinda gotta point" said Ton-Ton "That's what I thought you'd say." "I don't suppose we could . . . you know . . . join you perhaps?" asked Rusty at which Ty laughed "Of course you guys can after all there's strength in numbers" the group of five smiled at this "Now let's get moving if that mystery t-trux is still around we don't want to be in the same area as him" "You don't think he 'gulp' followed us do you?" Garby asked nervously "If so we're not gonna stick around to find out" came the reply "Let's roll trux move out" "You heard him gang" added Rusty as he and the rest of his friends fell into line with Ty's group.

"SCRAPTORS!" Rolley's shout of alarm made them whirl around to see the rollodon being attacked by three of the metal meneces scraping their claws and biting on his metal with their jaws. They had been traveling through a canyon for about quarter of an hour and had had the feeling that they were being watched. That feeling had completely disappeared now that they saw what was happening "Hang on Rolley!" Ty rushed forwards and in one swing knocked two of the scraptors off of him and the third was sent flying into the other two by a hook. Of course he naturally assumed it was Skya but when Ty turned around saw Rusty retracting his hook he realised that the younger male had beaten her to it.

"Nice job" commented Ty "Thanks" said Rusty who looked very excited at having been complimented by his idol. "We do practice from time to time to improve our aim especially on moving targets" "Yeah and we're the targets" added Splat sarcastically "Oh knock it off will ya" said Locker crossly who was sitting beside Scorcher and Banger in Ton-Ton's bed with the other tools. "If I know scraptors they'll be back and with friends who we don't want to meet" said Ty "So lets get moving before" A loud screech cut him off "They show up" he finished as another lot of scraptors appeared in front of them. "Tools take cover we'll deal with these things" Ty ordered rolling forward with the others as the tools piled out of Ton-Ton's bed and darted behind some rocks "Save some for us!" said Splot as the three gluphosaurus put their frills out ready to fire.

The battle was much longer than the last one and even with the group having a lot of trux it didn't make much difference to their impression factor on the scraptors. Blue Diamond shoved one into a wall before slamming another one with her tail "Do these guys ever give up?!" she half asked "Do you really want to ask that right now!" Skya yelled back as she smashed another pair of the metal pests away with a rock "Good point!" the female dozeratops shot back ploughing into another scraptor in front of her. Ty slammed two more with his wrecking ball "These guys are even more scrappier than the ones that were in Scraptor Valley!" "They have to live in a slightly harder enviroment" said Rose flinging a boulder at one of their attackers pinning it to the ground when one jumped onto Ty's face and no amount of shaking would get it off. Suddenly a fair sized rock slammed into said scraptor knocking it clean off of the red t-trux and a voice followed it up yelling "Get out of here you hear me you pint sized buckets of bolts!"

At that instant a trux barreled into two of the scraptors sending them flying followed by two more also joining the battle while the rest of the group renewed their efforts until at last the creatures were driven off and left them panting for breath. This enabled them to take a proper look at the newcomers. One was a male dozeratops his paint a slight darker honey coloured than Dozer's, the second was a female gluphosaur like the trio and the third trux was a male of a species that they had not seen before. They were looking at the trux mirroring their blank stares before Dozer spoke looking at the second dozeratops "Ronto? Is it really you?" he asked while the other stared at him "Who are you?" he asked narrowing his optics "It's me Doze" "Dozer?" The name brought a slow change to the other male's face before splitting into a big smile "What the?!" he cried rushing forwards both talking at once while the others especially Splat stared opened mouthed at the scene "Wow!" "Where did you come?!" "It's great to see you!" "Hey what's goin' on here?" asked Splat moving forward "What are you doing here?" "What do you mean, what am I doing here, what are you doing here?!" "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Splat yelled finally bringing the pair out of their reunion.

"Everyone this Ronto he's an old friend of mine" "You can say that again Doze and that's 'best friend' if you don't mind" Ronto replied "Back at you Ront" "Ronto will you explain please" said the other male trux looking as dumbstruck as everyone else. When Dozer saw him his mouth fell open but no sound came out "You know your gonna catch dragonflopters if you keep gawking at me like that" came the sarcastic reply before Dozer shook his head "Sorry you just remind me of someone I knew" he said his voice trailing away slowly "Oh" was the single reply. "Troy has a point though Ronto. How do you know Dozer?" the female gluphosaur asked "And how do you know Ronto, Dozer?" Skya asked "We knew each other when we were young" said Dozer smiling happily "And we haven't seen each other until today" added Ronto "Really?" asked Rose "Really!" was the reply from both trux at the same time before the both laughed at it.

"Never gets old" Dozer chuckled as Ronto did the same. "Okay, okay greetings aside let's get out of here before more scraptors come" said Troy "My thoughts exactly stay sharp everyone" Ty added as they rolled on.

"So how long have you been with Troy and Luna?" Dozer asked Ronto as they progressed down the canyon "Five weeks give or take. I ran into them after being chased by those scraptors we just fought. Their a nasty bunch I can tell you" he replied "What's your story?" he asked looking at Dozer "I suppose you've had a grand time gallivanting about with this merry band of yours I'd wager" "You bet. Blue Diamond especially since she and Rose joined us. She's brave, strong, kind, beautiful" he broke off as he realised Ronto was grinning at him like there was no tomorrow "Don't worry Doze I won't tell anyone you're in love with her" "I am not in love!" was the protest Dozer made while he felt his face heat up like an oven "Denial is the first sign of romance between lovers" said Ronto in a matter of fact tone.

"Troy I do not wish to seem rude but do you know your way out of this canyon?" asked Revvit "I do we just keep going this way, then it's flat land for a while and then you hit the river" Troy answered "River?" asked Ty "Yep and there are also some great rocks for ramping as well" "Ramps?! Did you say ramps?! You said ramps right dude?!" Ton-Ton had zoomed up to them as soon as he had heard the key word 'ramping' "Uh huh. You wait until you see them" said Troy happily "Their some of the best there are." "Sweet. I can't wait to try them!" "Me neither!" said Ace "If we lose any parts or bolts your picking them up" grumbled Waldo "I wouldn't mind doing some myself. I could use it after what we've been through" said Skya "Agreed. I think we've earned some free time" said Ty "Absolutely" agreed Revvit.

A while later they had arrived at the plains and, as Troy had said, it was dotted with rocks that were all sloped diagonally. "Dudes this place is like ramp heaven" said Ton-Ton dreamily as he gazed around at the groups surroundings. "I think it's about time we stopped for a break anyway" said Ty "Me too I'm starving. We got any food?" "Not on us but there's plenty around" said Troy "Who's up for an ore hunt?" the red t-trux asked looking at the group "Count me in" said Rose "I have a feeling you'll need someone to carry it back for you" "I'll come too" chipped in Rusty "Great then let's get some ore. You want in Ton-Ton?" "Maybe later dude. I gotta hit one of these sweet ramps" he said as Skya removed the boxes of parts from his bed and the tools unhooked the trailer. "Go ahead" and the blue ankylodump was off like a bullet from a gun. "WHOOOO!" he cried as he launched himself from one of the rocks and thudded on the ground before zooming off to the next one. "I'll admit seeing him makes me want to hit those things" said Split "You're welcome too" said Splat lying down "I on the other hand am going to take a nap" "Me too" Splot yawned before settling down beside his brother "All this excitement and rushing about is too much" "Oh come on we live for adventure" said Split "Whatever you say bro" the two replied before they closed their eyes and fell to sleep.

Later Ty and the others returned with enough ore for everyone though it took them two trips to carry their find back to the group's resting place. "I will say" said Banger "You trux and tools don't overfeed your courtiers" this earned more than a few chuckles and giggles from all round and a "Very funny" from Waldo. "You know what" said Rolley when they had finished "We should have a motto or something that binds us together" "I agree it would be kind of cool" said Ace "But what?" asked Blue Diamond and they all delved into thought before Troy spoke. "I know just what we need" he said and they all turned to look at him "When scraptors first became a threat to all trux, herds would swear an oath of mutual protection" "Fascinating. How did it go?" asked Revvit "Some thingt like this. I name of dinotrux" "I name of dinotrux" repeated Split "No. I gluphosaur or" "I ankylodump" said Rose "Do solemnly swear" said Troy "Do solemnly swear" "To protect and guard" "To protect and guard" "All members of this herd or group on our journey" "All of this herd or group on our journey."

"Alright gang we'll rest for a bit then we'll tackle that river together" said Ty "Yeah" "Let's do it" "Alright." the others choursed. Troy smiled "All for one and one for all" he said "I like the sound of that" said Ronto "Then all together" said Rusty. "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" the sound of this proclomation echoed around as the group knew that they were now stronger than ever.


End file.
